


On the Side

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose





	On the Side

On the Side  
By PattRose  
Summary: AU of how Jim and Blair met and what would have happened if Jim was still married.   
Warning: Angst, AU, bad language  
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 5577  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much. 

Blair Sandburg was a very lonely man. He had no reason to be. He was a Professor at Rainier University and everyone loved his teaching style and his personality too. But Blair was very picky. He wanted something wonderful in his life. A man, that could make his life seem like it had new meaning. The last two men Blair had dated were awful. One was abusive and the other was just downright boring and Blair didn’t like him. So now, he was picking and choosing wisely. Too bad there had been slim pickings lately. 

Blair decided he was going to treat himself to dinner at Sullivan’s Steak House on the way home. He liked going alone so he could people watch. He found most people quite fascinating. Blair got all of his things and started for the parking lot. He was craving a Filet Mignon. What he didn’t know was that tonight was going to be the night that Blair found someone special.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim Ellison was a cop at the 12th Precinct downtown and he worked in Major Crimes. His boss was Captain Simon Banks and Simon was at war with Jim that evening.

“Jim, you can’t keep up like this. You have to see a shrink. Without a letter you won’t be working in the field at all. Megan was almost killed tonight and all because you faded away and didn’t give her backup. Thankfully, Rafe and Brown got there in record time. Otherwise you would be fired. As it is, you’re put on desk duty until I say differently. Use this time wisely, okay?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, sir. I will see someone and come back 100% in no time at all. I just know it. I’m sorry I worried you, sir.”

“Stop with the sir crap, Jim. Just get better. You’re going to go crazy sitting at your desk, but it has to be this way. Good luck.” Simon put his hand out and Jim shook it. He knew better than to argue now. 

“I’ll do everything you said to do, Simon.”

“Good, Jim. Go get something to eat. You look like crap and you’re losing way too much weight.”

“I will. I’m stopping at Sullivan’s Steak House for a steak tonight. I figured I could use it.”

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Simon,” Jim said sadly, as he walked out of Simon’s office. Somehow Jim was afraid that he wasn’t going to ever be coming back.

!!!!!!!!!!

On the way to Sullivan’s Jim thought about calling his wife and asking her if she wanted to join him for dinner. But Jim knew that she was probably with her lover. She thought she was very careful, but Jim could smell these things and knew that she not only was sleeping with someone else, but that someone was a woman. Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t against two women together, after all, Jim was bi. He had slept with many men in his day. But now he didn’t know what to do with Carolyn. She seemed happy for the most part, but if she was indeed happy, she wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone but Jim. She hadn’t asked for sex in six months. Which was okay with Jim. He felt himself wanting a good man for a night. Maybe tonight would be his lucky night.

When Jim walked into Sullivan’s Steak House, there was a line. They told him that waiting for a party of one would take at least an hour. A nice looking younger man walked up and asked how long it would take for a party of two, pointing to himself and Jim and the hostess said, “I have a party of two right now.”

Blair Sandburg looked at Jim Ellison and hoped he wasn’t going to get punched out. “Would you like to share a table so we don’t have to wait an hour?” 

Jim nodded his head and said, “Sounds good to me.” Jim noticed how beautiful this man’s eyes were. They twinkled when he talked. When he winked at the hostess, Jim thought he would start drooling. This man was indeed gorgeous and Jim could tell he was smart to boot.

The hostess passed them over to a waitress and said, “Party of two.”

The waitress said, “Follow me, gentlemen.”

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Wow, I’m a gentleman tonight.”

Jim snickered as he followed the waitress and the kind young man to their table.

The waitress said, “Is this booth all right?”

Both men said, “Yes.”

Jim slid in one side and Blair slid into the other. 

Jim put his hand out and said, “The name is Jim Ellison. Thank you for inviting me to join you. I didn’t want to wait an hour.”

Blair shook his hand and said, “No problem, Jim. My name is Blair Sandburg.”

“Blair is an unusual name. I like it. I like things that are different and not run of the mill.”

“Why thank you. I like your name too, Jim. Nice and easy to remember. I can’t wait for a beer and a filet mignon.”

Jim smiled and said, “That’s what I’m getting too. Great minds think alike.”

Blair gave Jim one of his best fuck me smiles and it went right to Jim’s cock. Yes, this was going to be a fun evening for both of them. 

A waiter walked up and said, “What can I get you to drink?”

Jim was the first to ask, “Do you have Kilt Lifter on tap?” 

The waiter smiled at Jim and said, “We sure do. Do you want a large or medium glass?”

“Large, please, with a glass of water with lemon. What are you going to get, Blair?”

Blair smiled at their same tastes. “I’ll take the same as Jim.”

“Do you both know what you’re going to order yet? Or do you need more time for the menu?”

Again Jim answered first, “I’ll take a filet mignon, baked potato with sour cream and butter. And I like my steak medium rare.”

“I’ll take the same, exactly.” Blair was all smiles as the waiter walked away from the table.

“It seems we have a lot in common,” Jim observed. 

“Yes, it does. I’m hoping we can get to know each other better.”

“I was just thinking the very same thing. Small world.” Jim smiled. 

Their beers came and they started talking while they waited for dinner. 

Blair said, “So what do you do for a living, Jim?”

“I’m a Detective in Major Crimes at the 12th precinct. I love my job, but I’m on desk duty for a while, so I have some things to figure out.”

“I hope it’s nothing medical,” Blair added. 

“Oh no. I’m just insane or something. I seem to have heightened senses and it’s driving me bonkers at work. I can’t control anything.”

“You’re kidding? I’m a Professor at Rainier University. My major was Anthropology and my minor was Psychology. And I studied people who have heightened senses. If you’re interested, we discuss some of the things at my apartment after dinner.”

Jim smiled. “I would love to talk to you at your apartment. Maybe even more. Are you open to that?”

“Hell, yes. I can’t wait for dinner to be over with now. In fact, maybe we should get things to go?”

Jim started laughing. “I think we can both wait until we finish eating here. And if you eat all your dinner maybe we’ll get a piece of Red Velvet cake for dessert.”

“Now, you’re talking. Sex and food are neck in neck in my world.” Blair threw back his head and laughed. Jim did the same. 

The waiter delivered their steaks and Blair never saw anyone eat a steak as fast as Jim Ellison did. Blair was not going to be known for slacking, so he rushed. 

Jim whispered, “We act like sex starved teens.”

“I am, Jim.” 

Jim was taking a drink and choked on it when Blair teased. “Seriously, you are old enough to be a Professor, right?”

“Yes, I am. I just love teasing you. You act like you haven’t slept with anyone in a very long time,” Blair whispered. 

“It has been a long time. I’m a little nervous. Be gentle.”

Blair smiled and said, “You can count on me.”

Both men were almost done with dinner and Jim said, “How about the Red Velvet cake to go instead of eating here. I’d like to go to your place and talk and other things.”

“Sounds good.”

When the waiter asked if they wanted anything else, Blair ordered two Red Velvet to go. When the check came, Blair grabbed it. 

“Hey, Blair, why don’t we split it in half?”

“I want to treat you tonight and if you like me you can treat next time. Okay?”

“All right, you’ve got a deal,” Jim answered. 

Once the bill was paid Blair told Jim to follow him from the parking lot. Jim figured being a cop, he could keep up. Besides, there was going to be sex at the end of this. He didn’t want to lose sight of the prize.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim followed Blair up the staircase to Blair’s apartment and waited until he was inside before he jumped Blair.

Once inside the apartment, Jim started stripping Blair of his clothing. Blair wasn’t putting up much of a fight, either. They walked into Blair’s bedroom naked, and lay on top of the bed. 

They were kissing and touching frantically and Jim was about ready to pop. He didn’t think Blair was far behind. So Jim leaned down, took Blair’s cock into his mouth and sucked with much passion and desire. Blair came without any warning. 

“You big brute. I wanted to come with you,” Blair said. 

Jim took Blair’s cock back into his mouth and began sucking, chewing and licking until Blair started getting hard again.

“Holy shit, Batman. You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Blair asked, laughing. 

“That’s my Robin. All nice and hard for me. Do you have lube handy?” 

“Robin? I don’t want to be Robin?” 

“Who do you want to be?” Jim asked, snickering. 

“Superman.”

“Okay, Superman, you’re nice and hard now, how about some lube for Batman to do his handiwork?”

Blair leaned over and got the lube out of the night stand and got a condom also. He handed both things to Jim and Jim started preparing his Superman for a night of action and adventure. 

“Superman, hold still. Do you always wiggle this much? You’re going to make me come before the main event.”

“Sorry, Batman. It’s been a while. I’m excited.”

“Not you…” Jim teased. 

Jim entered Blair’s wonderful body and felt like it was where he belonged. He began to thrust in and out making Blair cry out with every single touch to his prostate. Before long, Blair couldn’t hang on any longer and came, yelling, “Batman, you rock.”

And Jim was close behind, telling Superman what a nice fucking ass he had. When he came he felt like his head was going to explode. 

“Hey, Batman! I can’t breathe.”

“Who knew that Superman was such a nag?”

Jim saw some wipes on the night stand and cleaned them both off. Then he pulled Blair into his arms to sleep for a little while.

After a two hour nap, they went for round two, but this time, Batman was the bottom. Superman was shocked that Batman would let him top. When they were done, they took a long hot shower and went to bed. Blair got up once Jim was sleeping and looked at his driver’s license to see if he indeed was Jim Ellison. When he saw he was, he knew he could sleep once again.

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair woke up feeling great and then saw he was in bed alone. That sort of ruined it for him. Then he saw that Jim had left him a note.

 _Blair,_

_Thank you for the nice night. I needed that like you wouldn’t believe. I don’t know when I can see you again. So if you need me, call me at the station. Maybe I can bring dinner to you on Friday night and stay over. This time I wouldn’t have to be at work in the morning. Talk to you soon._

_Jim_

Blair was a little disappointed. Jim hadn’t given him his number for his cell or his home phone. Why not? That seemed sort of odd, Blair thought. But Blair pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to ruin a perfect evening. Blair had never topped, ever. He was still in heaven about that. And Jim had told him that he had never bottomed. For some reason they just trusted each other. 

_I wanted to talk to him about his senses. We never got a chance._

Blair found the number in the phone book for the 12th, and called and asked for Jim Ellison. 

“Ellison…”

“Hey, Jim, I don’t want to bug you at the station, but how about dinner on Friday, here. I’ll make it and we can discuss your senses.”

Jim whispered, “That sounds pretty fucking good, Superman. See you at 6:00 on Friday night.”

“Okay, I can’t wait. I really like you.”

“I really like you too, Blair.”

When Blair hung up he felt much different. He was on top of the world again. Then he decided to call information for Jim’s home number. It wasn’t listed. Blair didn’t think that was unusual, since he was a cop.

Blair jumped in the shower and got ready to teach his class.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim found himself happy all day. First of all, he was there doing paperwork and nothing else. He was on desk duty and was trying to catch up before he got fired. Megan Connor walked up to him and asked, “Why are you so happy when the rest of us are out looking for this monster?”

Jim continued to smile and said, “I’m on desk duty and I just slept well. It’s been awhile.”

“You and Carolyn are trying to work things out?”

Jim pulled her aside and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind me.”

He pulled Megan into Interrogation room 1 and slammed the door. “Now tell me, what’s going on?”

“Jim, I just heard a rumor. I don’t know if it’s true or not. But they said she was with a woman and they were very happy. But I saw how happy you were and figured you might have worked things out. Oh, no. Please tell me you didn’t sleep around on her?”

“Megan, what difference does it make? She’s already with someone new and didn’t tell me.”

“Okay, who is she?”

“It’s a he and I’m going to tell Carolyn tonight that I want a divorce.”

“Wow, you two were really screwed up. Did you know that she was sleeping with a woman?”

“Yes, I could smell her on Carolyn. She didn’t even try and hide it.”

“So you decided to go fuck some guy to get back at her? This isn’t your style at all, Jimbo.”

“I know, that’s why I’m going to tell Carolyn.”

“Oh my God. You’re not telling her you’re fucking around on her. Instead you tell her you know about her and Sabrina in Records and you want a divorce.”

“I’m not ashamed, Megan. She knew I was bi when we met.”

“You’re not listening. You aren’t to mention this guy you fucked. Ever.”

“Why?” 

“She’ll take everything away from you. This way if you give her an out, you might come out of it with a place to live at least. Promise me you won’t tell her.”

“Fine, Megan, I’ll tell her I want a divorce because I know about her and Sabrina.”

“Good. Just remember, no mention of the guy you fucked. Ever.”

“You make it sound so crude. He’s great. We didn’t fuck, we made love. I think I’m in love already.”

“Keep it in your pants until you break up with Carolyn. Don’t forget.”

“I got it, I got it. I’m going to talk to Carolyn right now.”

“Oh that’ll be great, break up your marriage while she’s at work.” Now, Megan was being very sarcastic. 

“How about if I take her to lunch and tell her I want her to be happy?”

“That would work. Now get back to desk duty.”

Jim told Simon he was taking lunch and left the room, got on the elevator and went to find Carolyn. When he walked into Carolyn’s office, she was kissing Sabrina. Neither of them heard him enter the room. He cleared his throat and they both jumped. 

“Jimmy, let me explain…”

“I want you to be happy, Carolyn. So we’ll file for divorce this afternoon, okay? You look happy and we haven’t been.”

She hugged Jim and said, “Thank you for understanding. I feel so much better now. I’ll file with our lawyer too. Can I have the loft?”

“I was sort of hoping that you would let me keep it.”

“Jimmy, please? It’s the only thing I want. No money or anything.”

“Fine… Tell David that I agree and I’ll sign the papers.”

She hugged Jim once more and shoved him out of the room. “You’re not supposed to be here. Simon said you’re on desk duty.”

“Yeah, I am. I’ll talk to you later.”

Jim left with a new bounce in his step.

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim arrived home that afternoon, he called Blair’s number and heard, “Sandburg…”

“Hey, Blair, how would you like to help me find a house this weekend? Are you busy?”

“Why are you moving?” Blair asked. 

“I’m getting a divorce and the wife gets our condo.”

“You’re married?” Blair was in shock. 

“We’re filing today. She’s been seeing someone for a while now and it was just time.” 

“But Jim, you fucked me while still being married. You had no intention of seeing me again, did you?”

“Yeah, I did. I really like you. That’s why I want you to help me find my place because you’ll be there a lot. I thought you’d be able to tell that I was into you.”

“Jim, you used me. And didn’t tell me. I was on the side. Don’t call me again.”

“But, Blair you promised to help me with something about the senses. Is that off now?”

“All right, you can come over tonight but we’re only discussing your senses and that’s it.”

“Thank you, Blair. I’ll see you tonight.”

As happy as Jim was about seeing Blair again, Jim knew that it wasn’t going to be for what Jim wanted it to be. Jim felt like he was in love and Blair was brushing him off. Jim was one mixed up and depressed person.

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim got to Blair’s place, he knocked on the door and Blair opened it, looking very sad and lost.

“Blair, I want to talk to you for a little while. Please listen. Okay?”

“You have five minutes, Jim.”

“When I met you I knew you were something special. We belong together, I could feel it deep inside. I can hear your heartbeat and know it’s yours in a moment’s time. You’re special to me. It was like I had no control over being with you. It was fate and karma. My wife has been with a woman for six months now. We haven’t been close at all. I needed that push to get the lead out and file for divorce. Both of us, worried what the other one would do or say. Come to find out we felt the same way. And you were the first person I slept with in six months. You were not chosen to be on the side. You were chosen to be a part of my life.”

Jim just stood back and looked at Blair. 

“Okay, Jim, I listened, but you are still married. It just seems wrong doesn’t it? I thought I had found my soulmate only to have my heart and soul crushed with the news that I was the other woman, basically.”

“I’m sorry. I had a moment of weakness that screwed everything up, but if I hadn’t, we never would have met and fallen in love. I do love you, by the way.”

“How do I know you wouldn’t fuck someone else when you’re with me?”

“Blair, we would talk and discuss things, unlike my life with Carolyn. We didn’t love each other. We got married to make our parents happy. Please forgive me. I promise I would never cheat on you.”

“Jim, you cheated on your wife. I couldn’t trust you, ever.”

“You listened and I’m done. Could you tell me about the senses?” Jim looked very sad, but he was accepting his fate. 

Blair sat down at the table with the book from Sir Richard Burton, the explorer, not the actor. “Sit down and we’ll go over this together. I’ll teach you what I know.”

Blair started to tell Jim all about being a Sentinel and that he needed a Guide. It could be someone at work or someone else. He showed him how to work the dial system in his head to lower and raise his senses. Four hours later, Blair stood up and said, “That’s all you need for now.”

“Blair, what if you’re my Guide?”

“I can’t be your Guide. Sorry.”

“Thank you for telling me all this. I will try and get a doctor to let me go back to work. You’ve been most helpful.”

“It was nice meeting you, Jim. But fate wasn’t with us yesterday.”

“Goodbye, Blair,” Jim said, sadly. 

Blair shut the door and wanted to cry in the worst way but knew that wouldn’t help. Instead, he put his treasured book away and got ready for bed.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim called Carolyn from the loft and asked, “If I let Sabrina move into the bedroom with you can I stay in the office on the futon?”

“Jimmy, that’s overboard for even you. I don’t expect you to put up with her in our home.”

“I already changed the sheets and I need to find a house of my own. It might take a while. So I’m game if you are. Carolyn, I slept with a man last night and he was wonderful. I think he was my Mr. Right. But I told him we weren’t divorced yet and he believes I don’t take relationships seriously. So he dumped me after one night of love. And I kid you not, I am in love with him. I tried to talk to him but got nowhere. Now, I just need to move on.”

“What is this mysterious man’s name? And where did you meet him?”

“Blair Sandburg. He’s a Professor at Rainier University. We met at a restaurant. It was love at first sight for both of us, but he can’t forgive me.”

“Jimmy, I’m going to stop by Sabrina’s apartment and have her pack a bag and then we’ll be home. Stay up-we’d like to talk to you.”

“Okay, I’ll be reading in the living room until you come home. I’m sorry things worked out the way they did, Caro. But at least you’re getting your Ms. Right. Congratulations, sweetheart. I’ll always love you in my own way.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. I love you too. We’ll talk when we get home.”

Jim closed his cell and tried to find a book that would soothe his poor aching soul.

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair heard a knock at his front door and wondered if he should answer it or not. He finally got out of bed and went to the door and opened it to two very pretty women.

“Can I help you?” Blair asked. 

“I think you can, Blair. My name is Carolyn and this is my better half, Sabrina. I’ve just talked to Jim and he tells me you’re not an item any longer. Is this true?”

“Oh, my God. He’s sending his wife to talk to me?” Blair tried to shut the door but the two women were too fast and were now standing in Blair’s living room. 

“He has no idea we’re here. He would not be happy with me at all. In fact he would have to come and apologize to you because it would make matters worse in his mind. I wanted to tell you about Jim and me and let you make your own decisions. First of all, he called tonight and told me all about you. Then he told me that he wanted to know if he could stay in the office on the futon until he found a house. He wanted me to ask Sabrina to move into the loft and make a home. We both knew it was never going to be a home with the two of us. We loved each other, but we wanted something different in life. For the last six months I thought I had fooled Jim behind his back, but he knew all along. What kind of man tells me to ask my lover to move in while he’s still there? I’ll tell you what kind of man he is. He’s the best. No, we weren’t good together. But we still laughed, talked and loved each other. He’s been so lonely for six months and he finally acted on it only to have you hate him for it. I think you’re making a big mistake. I know that I might be biased, but Sabrina doesn’t love him and she came to say something.” 

Sabrina said, “Blair, he hugged me at the office today when he found out we were sleeping together. He told me to treat her right and to have a happy and loving life. He wasn’t mad at all. He knew that Caro wasn’t happy and he was willing to step aside and be embarrassed at the station because of it. He’s a good man. He slipped with loneliness one night out of six months and you condemned him for it. What would you have done? Please answer me.”

Blair looked from one woman to the next. “I have to say, I’m so impressed that you cared enough about him to come by my place and tell me what was going on. I’ll have to think on it, but I will give it some thought.”

“That’s all we ask, Blair. Be open and truthful with yourself about this and then decide if you’d still like to see him or not. If not, nothing is lost. If you go and talk to him, he’ll be the happiest camper on earth,” Carolyn explained. 

“We better get home before Jim puts an APB out for us, Caro.”

Even Blair snickered at that. 

After the two women left, Blair knew he had a lot of thinking to do. His heart felt somewhat lighter, so that was a good sign.

!!!!!!!!!

The following morning, Jim went in and talked to Simon and told him about the senses. Of course Simon made him perform like a seal, but it was worth it. He got to go back to being in the field. Jim was thrilled.

Megan walked up and said, “Good morning, Jimbo. I hope things are looking up for you today. I just heard you’re back to work.”

“They are, Megan. I had one fabulous night with the man of my dreams and that’s enough. I’ll remember him always. There will be a special place in my heart for him and him alone.”

“I was talking about you coming back to work, Jimbo. But I’m glad to hear that you have room in your heart for this man that won’t listen to you.”

“He’s right. He was on the side. I was still married, Megan, and he has every right to be angry. I don’t blame him one bit.”

“We have a case, did you want to work it with me, or wallow?” Megan asked. 

“Let’s go find us some suspects, Megan.”

They told Simon they were leaving and off they went to see who killed this mild mannered man at a convenience store.

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair was teaching his class and kept thinking about Jim all day long. When he was done for the day he knew he was going to have to talk to Jim. He was having second thoughts. Yes, Jim was still married, but both parties knew what they were doing. It was time for Blair to stop feeling sorry for himself and maybe accept love for a change.

Blair went home and paced in his apartment until he got up the nerve to call Jim. He called him at work and a woman named Rhonda took a message saying what his name was and that it was important for Jim to call him. Blair didn’t give any more details then that. Now he would just have to wait. 

Blair waited until 6:00 that night and was starving. He ordered some takeout food and waited patiently for it. Blair had no idea that Jim was working a huge case and hadn’t been back to the precinct. So Blair ate dinner all alone when it got delivered. Jim’s portion was put in the refrigerator in case he came later. 

Finally, at midnight, Blair gave up and went to bed. He wasn’t angry, just disappointed that Jim didn’t call him back. Maybe Jim was over him already.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got back to the station at about two in the morning and saw the note on his desk first thing. It was from Blair. Jim couldn’t believe Blair had called him. And wasn’t it just perfect that Jim and Megan were gone all day solving a murder? Jim sat down and started writing up his report. Megan walked over and said, “Jimbo, why do you look like someone ate your report?”

“Because I missed a message from Blair. He fucking called me back, Megan. Do you believe it? I’m exhausted, I need to finish the report and I have no time to call him or see him. It’s just such a disappointment for both of us.”

Megan smiled at Jim. “Jimbo, give me the report. I’ll file it. Sign on the bottom and go get your man.”

“You mean it?” Jim wondered if she was teasing him. 

“Yes, I mean it and I’ll tell Simon you won’t be in until ten. How does that sound?”

“I’m off today, Megan. Good thought though,” Jim said, smiling the entire time. 

“Get out of here. Go do something fun on your day off. If I need anything for the case, I’ll call your cell. Good luck, Jim.”

“You just called me Jim.”

“Because I’m being very serious, mate. Now get out of here. Have fun. Be safe.”

“Thanks, Megan. See you later.” Jim practically flew out of the bullpen, grabbing his jacket and jumping on the elevator.

!!!!!!!!!!

It was three in the morning when Jim got to Blair’s place. He knocked very quietly and heard, “Who is it?”

“It’s Jim. I just got off work.”

Blair undid the locks and invited Jim inside the apartment. Blair then did the locks back up again since it wasn’t the safest place in town. 

Blair asked, “So you got my message this late?”

“Megan and I were out solving a murder all day and half of the night. We found the guy and arrested him and she’s finishing up the report as we speak.”

“I have some things to talk to you about,” Blair said as he led Jim into the living room. 

“That’s what the note said. So I decided to come now, in case it was important.”

“Your wife and her girlfriend stopped by tonight to talk to me. They set me straight on many issues. At first I thought you sent them, but they assured me that you didn’t and I see the look of horror on your face and know this to be true. After I talked to them, I slept on it and decided I needed to give you another chance to be true to me. Someone that you might fall in love with some day.”

“I’ve already fallen in love with you. I think you’re my Guide because when I’m with you I feel 100% better than without you. I love you, Blair, and I want us to start over again.”

“First of all, I think we need to tell your partner about your senses so she can be your Guide when I’m not there. When I’m around you she won’t be needed in any way, shape or form.”

“I told my boss today, Blair. He made me perform like a trained seal, but in the end he believed me and told me I could start back to work immediately. I will tell Megan. In fact, if you would like, we could take her to lunch tomorrow and tell her together.”

“That’s a perfect idea, Jim. We’ll do just that. Can you stay over tonight or I guess it would be this morning?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

The end


End file.
